


如是我闻

by Fivepenguin



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 哨兵HDB/向导金，不过背景设定较为松散
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 7





	如是我闻

大革命后哨兵向导地位不似从前，金在社会上的位置注定多一层尴尬，但这种不便其时尚未体现。这会儿他两岁出头，对上述事物还没有概念，只是浅浅地明白，父母不会再像从前那样逗他：

“想看个魔术吗？”

母亲叫他的名字，父亲合上他小小的手。掌心突然被什么轻轻挠了一下，摊开双手，一只雪白的鸟凭空出现，有鲜红的喙。它温驯地注视过来，蹭他的手背。

每次金都会认真地跟小鸟对视，它这样柔软、温暖，几乎像是真实存在的生物。当他问起它的种类，父亲抱他到膝头，翻开家中的鸟类图鉴——小鸟应景地停在文鸟一页。那天他把书翻到底，在梦中见到斑斓的鸟群迁徙，有根羽毛落下来，像雪片融化在指尖。

后来有时候他睡不着，下意识合掌，一瞬间以为文鸟会降临，没几秒反应过来：母亲死去那天它就跟着消失了。

金踏出警局门口。到达57分局已经是十点半，尸体交接完毕，他靠在墙上，闭眼沉思。今天的烟草定额早就消耗了，他仍有再来一支的冲动，想到往事时总是如此。他把眼镜摘下来，想用手帕擦拭镜片，口袋却是空的。

保管着手帕的人的形象此前于同事言语中闪烁。值班的人问，“爱丽丝说的是真的吗？”，“听说他性格很差？”，以及令他替代性尴尬的，“他真的把配枪和警徽都弄丢了？”，这些问题不太好回答，他好歹是含混应付过去了。

他们似乎从传言里推断出己方在那无聊的竞赛中处于完全优势。这王牌警探，最好的向导，步入中年已久、未结合也未婚的怪胎，正要引领57分局走向胜利。

金低下头，抹了抹灰尘，袖口却在镜片上擦出新的痕迹。他沉默下来。时候很晚了，他记得附近有一家眼镜店还开着。上头的螺丝有些松动，低头的时候容易沿鼻粱往下滑一小段。不能等到它松至卡到鼻尖，否则人人都会为那滑稽的景象发笑，杜博阿大概是人群里笑得最大声那一个，以一个烟酒成瘾、滥用药物者的标准，他的肺活量好得过分。

不可思议……金想，他从没见过如此热衷自虐的人，而在见到杜博阿之前，金一向认为哨兵都是注意身体的类型。难道他不知道抗辐射药物哪怕只摄入一滴也容易踏入神游的危险境地、五百毫升的酒精就足够暂时麻痹一名哨兵的感官吗？从此人表现来看这类事他肯定没少干。

平心而论，杜博阿还能时不时于街道上展开探知简直是奇迹，他这样做时总是出神地张开嘴唇，眼神游到地平线处，精神体则守在腿边冲金狂摇尾巴。金不得不在嘴边蜷起拳头干咳两声，才能抑制住抚摸它的冲动。这只金毛巡回犬外表和主人全然不同，皮毛顺滑，看起来手感非常好。

杜博阿听见他的咳嗽声，一眨眼睛就回到现实，精力百倍地冲向下一个地点，神似见了飞盘的大狗。

“不好意思，”店员在柜台后面，慢吞吞说，“能否把要求再说一遍。还有我们马上就要关门了。”

金愣了一下，发现自己正不自觉地微笑。他整理表情，简短地说：“劳驾调紧些。”说着递过眼镜。

事实上调过的眼镜确实很紧。有些太紧了。镜腿牢牢卡住太阳穴，托槽咬着鼻粱，若摘下来，能看到两枚凹痕印在眼角旁。但回到马丁内斯工作竟能这样加倍忙，让他无暇分心去想。倒是杜博阿翌日早晨对着他的脸左看右看，迟疑许久，问：“金，你是不是有哪里不一样了？”

“我不觉得有。”他回答。

杜博阿显然并不赞同，但也没再多说。再过一天，金也会发现，搭档毫无预兆地改变外形多么使人心烦意乱。他觉得这个人有胡子比刮掉胡子看着……更正确一点儿。倒不是说外貌就有所谓最优解。

直到雇佣兵审判结束，杜博阿伤口包扎好，并且吃下了酌情减量的止痛药，金才腾出空想自己的眼镜。他摘下它，想着之后要去问问加尔特、再不然就是当铺或者杂货商人有没有工具，这时他暂时的搭档猛地睁开双眼，捏住他的肩膀将他拉近，又开始仔细端详。

“你……”杜博阿的语调飘了一阵，猜不到下文。还未等金作出反应，他往后仰倒，直接睡了过去，金保持着被迫弯腰的姿势，听见轻微的鼾声。

他摇了摇头，脱掉手套去探对方的体温。结论：正常。今夜的第一个好消息。

几天内杜博阿基本神志不清，鲜少说出完整的词句。他有惊无险地发了三四回烧，就腿部中弹的状况而言还算不错，无论如何挺过来了。

睡眠大抵异常多梦，金给他换药时常听见带着鼻音的喃喃。人过于聪明和敏感，往往显现疯狂的迹象。或许和那个让他几乎崩溃的电话有关，杜博阿在谵妄中非常、非常难过地问：“为什么它没有休止？”头向后靠的样子活像等人来砍。最坏的时刻金会进行安抚，碎裂的矿石，他用流水裹住它。金毛犬轻轻拱着主人的下颌，他终于放开自制，摸它毛茸茸的脑袋。

对付动物他有点心得，没多久大狗就在地上翻出肚皮，乐得差点忘记伤患。杜博阿缠着金问过很多次他的精神体是什么，金都把话题拨开，再不行就皱起眉毛，他知道杜博阿怕这招；很少有人不怕这招。

他呼了口气，到阳台去把今天份的烟抽掉。实质上他没立场苛责临时搭档的滥用药品和自毁倾向，金抽的这种便宜且焦油含量高的香烟，每一根都让他在死因光谱上更靠近肺癌的方向。

中途房间里传来低低的呻吟，他急着走去，忘了灭烟。结果只是又一次梦呓，金站在杜博阿面前，深深吸了一口，叹息着吐出烟雾。睡梦中杜博阿嗅到烟味，头不由自主地追逐过去，在磕到边缘前被金捞住，他的脸上温度凉下来，竟然就这么歪头接着打鼾。金哑然失笑。

正式调到41分局的前夜，金梦见自己走在水面。海水不断地推他到岸边去，近海的沙滩，走一步就留下鞋印，水很快从凹坑的边缘渗出来。两排闪光的鞋印延伸到几米外便渐渐干燥，再往前步行时明显能听到沙砾摩擦的声响。

一条街道，无罪者雕像立于中央的小广场，双肺像一对月亮闪耀在夜里。不知为何，她的表情是一种极为优美的哀伤，眼泪散出杏子的香气。

金伫立原地欣赏了一会儿，他想杜博阿应该有独家技巧，很少有人能做到如此地步：德洛莉斯以其近乎恐怖的美镇压一切，海洋也为之日夜俯首。欣赏之情极为纯粹，如果他的思维不是现在这般，还有可能带上些许情欲的色彩。

毋庸置疑此处是哈里·杜博阿的精神图景，照料他的那几天金彻底熟悉了这样的精神波动，破碎而忧郁，充满棱角，给人以辛辣的感觉，像是烟草和酒精：有害、难以戒除。

他难得放松下来，双手插兜，徐徐行向目的地——街道尽头的一座钟楼，栏杆间有个眼熟的后脑勺。

杜博阿躺在地上迎接他到来，看了他一眼便转身凝视远方，说不清他看的是雕像还是海水。这个人四十多岁了，孩子般吸吸鼻子，哽咽着问：“为什么？”

“你指什么？”金平静地问他。

“潮水停不下来……为什么它永不休止？”

“为什么一定要它停止？”杜博阿一愣，坐起来看他，“在我看，不停下也可以。别的不论，它很美。”

和探索周围事物时相似，杜博阿露出那种出神的、有些呆滞的神情。片刻后他揉揉脸颊，拉住金伸出的手站直身体。

“真奇怪，”他有点不好意思，“我刚刚忘了你是谁。金，为什么你会在这里？”

“你真的不知道？”

哈里沉默没多久，脸上浮出狡黠的微笑。

“现在能说你的精神体是什么了吗？”

金想了想。

“想看个魔术吗？”

合上手掌，面朝海水。绒毛拂过，尖尖的喙首先探出虎口交界，而后是锐利的亮褐色双眼。摊开双手后现出全貌，能被握住的大小，肉眼可见是猛禽。

黑白相间的鹰隼鸣叫着，向外飞去。与此同时钟楼内齿轮转动咬合，建筑苏醒了，钟便敲响。声响悠远地荡开，钟声里，海水摇动着卷起月光，像有千万枚钻石碎裂在这巨响。

或许确实无需抑制这海水，毕竟诚如金所说，它的确很美。

第二天金早早到新的工作地点报道，惊讶地发现某人比他来得更早。哈里一手提一个三明治要表示庆贺，兴高采烈：“早啊！”

“早上好，哈里。”

金回应，语调奇异地调和了坚定和温柔。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 金的精神体是白腿小隼，世界上最小的猛禽之一


End file.
